Vivica
by Jezebelle1
Summary: Johnny kidnaps a girl, 's about it. Oh, then he kills here...nothing new. Another songfic. Done to "Vivica" (Duh.) by Jack Off Jill.


Vivica  
  
My life, isn't as it should be, I thought bitterly. A cold breeze blew harshly by and I felt the cold bite and snap at my flesh under my coat. I sighed as I walked along, trudging sadly down the sidewalk, dragging my booted feet now and then. Why can't I just accept that me and happiness don't get along very well? But, somewhere deep down, I needed something. Anything, some sort of feeling, even if it lasted only a second, I needed it. I turned my head to gaze at the building in front of me. It was a pharmacy. I walked in, looking around, catching a few unwelcoming glances and ignoring them as I headed over to the isle with the OTC pills. A man, in all black with a messy mane of black hair atop his head, remained staring and followed me through the store. Ignoring him, I examined the boxes carefully, finally choosing a small parcel full of sleeping pills.  
  
Oh Vivica I wish you well  
  
I watch you burn in humid hell  
  
No sleeping pills no old tattoos  
  
will save you now  
  
Finally returning back home, I took off my coat and threw it to the floor holding the box as I slowly treaded up the stairs to my bathroom. I walked to the sink and rested my hands on the counter as I stared up at my reflection in the mirror. As I stare at myself, I thought about where my life started to take a turn for the worse. I remembered all the jackasses that manifested my life. My father was being one of them, quite possibly the worst. He beat me, called me an ugly mistake of a child and other stupid un-fatherly shit like that. I'd begun to expect the same with all guys and was never disappointed. What was so wrong with me? I stared into my own gray eyes, sunken back into my gaunt face, I hadn't slept in days and I was beginning to wonder if maybe that was the problem all together. I looked as horrible as I felt, and all this thinking wasn't helping.  
  
He'll never change he's just too vague  
  
he'll never say you're beautiful  
  
Oh Vivica I wish you well I really do, I really do  
  
The apple falls far from the tree  
  
she's rotten and so beautiful  
  
I'd like to keep her here with me  
  
and tell her that she's beautiful  
  
She takes the pills to fall asleep  
  
and dreams that she's invisible  
  
Tormented dreams she stays awake  
  
recalls when she was capable...  
  
I sighed heavily, looking down into the sink, a sudden rush of nausea flooded me and I threw up. Looking back into the mirror, I wiped the excess from mouth with my arm and closed my eyes. I looked down to the small white and blue box in my hand and peeled it open. I took out a pack of the pop- out pills and popped two from their casing. I put the box down and took the capsules, closing my eyes as they went down dryly. I opened my eyes slowly as I took another from the casing and took that one as well. I need to learn to deal. In a sudden moody rush of anger, I threw everything from my hand onto the floor and walked out into my room. I slumped into the corner, on the floor and sat there, my knees tucked to my chest. God, I wish that I'd jsut stay asleep, it's not like there's much in this world to be awake for. That's where I dozed off. A dream of my father came to me. What was he like now? Would he love me, give me a chance to love him? No, I couldn't, even if I tried. He did so much to me. Verbal, emotional, physical abuse, just a part of his busy schedule. He made me hate him. I'd like to kill him... and believe me, in my dream, I did.  
  
Oh Vivica I wish you well  
  
I watch you sit I watch you dwell  
  
No crooked spine no torn up rag  
  
will save you now  
  
He'll never change he's not that brave  
  
He'll never say you're beautiful  
  
Oh Vivica I wish you well I really do, I really do  
  
He sat outside the window, staring inside at the figure in the corner. Smiling rather oddly he placed a hand on the glass and opened the window slowly. He climbed in, agile and quiet because of his shape. He walked to the bed and sat across from the sleeping girl. She seemed perfect, he thought enthusiastically as her slowly walked to her and picked her up. She was light in weight and a deep-sleeper, thank God. He carried out to his car and placed her in the passengers seat as he got in and drove away, to his house. House 777.  
  
The apple falls far from the tree  
  
she's rotten and so beautiful  
  
I'd like to keep her here with me  
  
and tell her that she's beautiful  
  
She takes the pills to fall asleep  
  
and dreams that she's invisible  
  
Tormented dreams she stays awake  
  
recalls when she was capable...  
  
As I slowly came to, I found I wasn't at home. How long had I been asleep? I had no clue where I was. It was dark, the only light coming from a small candle in the corner. My head was pounding. I went to rub the sleep out of my eyes and couldn't move my arm. I tried once more and looked to it, finding it crudely strapped to a wooden table. I blinked and found the rest of me like that. Good God, was I dead? Suddenly, a form appeared in the shadows. I could barely see his shadow. But from what I saw, his hair, he was the man from the drug store. I gasped as he walked closer to me, touching my face gently as her passed me and walked to the candle and picked it up, returning to my side. " I saw you in the store tonight and found you to be most alluring." He smiled to me, touching my cheek gently. I could feel his fingertips, cold and uncomfortable, rest against my face. " You're so mysterious, so beautiful. I thought to myself, I have to meet her." " Is this 'meeting' me to you? Kidnapping me and strapping me to a table. You listen, you touch me, I'll kill you." I glared up at him, my eyes cold. " Nonsense. I'd never hurt you, not yet anyway, though you're so much better when you're not speaking. Think about something before you say it in my presance. I have some issues with people. I'm not that good at being 'social'. And you could never kill me anyway." His Chesire smile and sharp features glittered in the light of the small, dancing flame. I raised a brow. He was very eerie, I was beginning to grow scared, and my courage was faltering. He placed the candle by me stomach on the table and slowly bent down. Upon returning, he presented me his knife. He slowly placed it on my face and I winced at the touch of the bitterly cold blade. He dragged it slowly down my cheek, making a paper thin incision, conjuring up a small amout of blood. " Tell me. What do you think of death?" He asked. I gulped, feeling a drop of the warm blood cascade down my face and onto the table. " I-I feel that maybe sometimes, maybe sometimes, it's nessecary." I stuttered, looking to the knife he held in his hand, watching the reflection of the flame cast metallic glares off the bloodstained metal. He looked to me and saw me watching the knife and slowly lowered it. " Good answer." He remarked as he lowered the blade to my stomach. I wiggled uneasily and he shot a look to me. " I suggest you don't move." I ceased and he smiled. "Better. Enlighten me, what was your life like?" He asked me, doing the same to my stomach as he did to my face. " Horrid. I hated just about every guy I've met. They all were so creul." I replied through bated breath, not that I actually wanted to, I just didn't want to anger him. I gasped, feeling blood form on my skin. Hot tears burned at my eyes. I shut them and they spilled. He nodded, smirking, he must've known I was scared. He must've known and liked it. " Your remarks are safe with me, my dear."  
  
Oh Vivica I wish you well  
  
I'll sit right here I'll never tell  
  
no tender scar no twist of fate  
  
will save you now  
  
He'll never change he's just not there  
  
He'll never say you're beautiful  
  
Oh Vivica I wish you well I really do, I really do  
  
He placed the knife on the floor and looked to me. I stared him in the eye. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked stupidly. He chuckled a little. " I thought about it, But not quite yet, soon. I feel I could benefit with having someone like you around. Maybe as a nice 'companion' of sorts, even if for a few minutes." He bent over my face, a crooked smile on his features. He caught the still-frightened look on my face. "Don't worry, I won't kill you yet. A few more minutes." He said, trying to reassure me, it didn't work.  
  
The apple falls far from the tree  
  
she's rotten and so beautiful  
  
I'd like to keep her here with me  
  
and tell her that she's beautiful  
  
She takes the pills to fall asleep  
  
and dreams that she's invisible  
  
Tormented dreams she stays awake  
  
recalls when she was capable...  
  
I smiled to her, placing a hand on her face again, her soft dove- white skin so hard to resist. I could tell she was utterly frightened. "My dear, my name is Johnny. Nny for short." I said, bowing slowly, watching her as I went down. "I'm Vivica." She sputtered, I could hear panic in her voice and smirked. "I see, quite a lovely name." I said softly, petting her cheek softly. She quivered a little and I backed away, pacing slowly. "I'm glad I had this talk with you, but now, it's time to pass on. I suppose you'll see me if you're going where I think you are. Eventually anyway." I felt so bad, yet this is what needed to be done. I backed away from her and bent down, picking up my knife from the floor. She looked to me, a pathetic look back on her face. "Please Nny, don't. Please?" She begged quietly. I shoke my head to her and lay a finger on her delicate lips, signaling for her to be still. I kissed her softly on her cold cheek and backed away a little, as I raised the knife over my head and drove it into her stomach. I did it again and again, until I heard the soft burble of blood in her throat and saw it bubble steadily out the corner of her mouth and down her face, ending on the table. I sighed, feeling so lost inside. I think I needed a new hobby.  
  
She's empty and so beautiful  
  
I'll keep her here with me. 


End file.
